User talk:Popluvah22
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Popluvah22! Thanks for your edit to the User:Popluvah22 page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 20:45, November 4, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Real Names Hey Popluvah, I noticed you'd been adding Dick Grayson to a couple of books. We use full names and birth names whenever possible. Instead Dick should be listed as "Richard Grayson (New Earth)". Otherwise, you're making some good contributions. Keep it up. Kyletheobald 23:49, December 13, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks so much! I went back and fixed them all. Popluvah22 23:54, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Upload Help --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC) * Thanks for the help! I'll make sure to follow this format whenever I upload a picture.Popluvah22 00:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Justice League of America Hey Pop, could you get a bigger picture for that JLA image? And by bigger I mean higher pixel count, larger file size, higher resolution and is accurately labelled as well as sourced. That or revert it to the previous image until a better one can be found. :Midoki24 07:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat I was kickbanned from chat for referring to Billy Arrowsmith as "large" sometime ago. I have asked him and Kyle (one of them kickbanned me) but have received no response. I won't do such stuff again, but wish to chat and can't. I would like my ban removed so I can. Can you help me? No administrator has responded to my request, however. (I told every active admin)--1966batfan 02:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Textless Covers If you're uploading a cover, instead of selecting Comic Cover in the Licensing list, you can also add to the summary. This automatically adds most of the major items on the template. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 17:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC)